Zutara Week 2012
by darkmistresstoff
Summary: Day 1-7 of Zutara Week 2012. Lots of Zutara one-shots. No particular order intended. T for safety. Review please!
1. Serendipity

Her eyes. So soft. So wise. The eyes that had cursed him. The eyes that forgave him. The eyes that saved him. The eyes that love him. The eyes that he was going to wake up every morning to look into and fall asleep staring at each night.

"You may kiss the bride."

Zuko snapped out of his reverie only to be pulled into a reality that must surely be a dream.

Her lips pressed against his as they met each other halfway.

And in that kiss, in that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. He knew he could do it. He knew he could be the man that his father had never been, in every way; as a Fire Lord, as a husband, and as a father. His destiny was finally before him. His world was finally complete.

To the sound of cheers from their friends and family, they broke the kiss and turned, triumphant, to the crowd.

Zuko paced in front of the bedroom door. It was his wedding night. The first night he would finally, truly be with her. The love of his life.

Tradition stood that the groom had to wait outside of the wedding chamber while the bride prepared herself. When she was ready, she would slip a card under the door and he could finally enter.

Zuko took two deep breathes, doing all in his power to calm himself down. He was excited for this night, but nervous as well. He wanted to impress Katara in every way. After a few more paces, Zuko heard the light patter of bare feet on the hard floor. He turned to see a small red paper slipping under the door. Smiling, he gently pushed the door open.

Inside, the light was dim as the only light came from many candles around the room. The window at the far wall was open slightly, letting in a cool breeze from the night. The bed was adorned with the best the palace had to offer; nothing less for the Fire Lord and his wife. But perhaps the best thing in the room was her.

She stood before him, her dark hair loose and cascading down around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with excitement at the sight of him. Her posture was that of confidence. Her slender body practically glowed in the candle light, her curves accentuated by the light and her tight, partially see-through night gown.

His breathe caught in his throat and he didn't know what to say.

Thankfully she left him no time to talk. Before the door had even shut she was in his arms, her lips pressed to his. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body close to his he kissed her hard.

Stumbling together, they made it to the bed. Gently he laid her down, hovering above her.

Pausing they looked into each other's eyes. All he could see in hers was pure joy, and he knew she'd see the same in his.

"I love you Zuko."

"I love you too, Katara."


	2. Momentous

The crowd gathered in the palace plaza was huge. Everyone, in every nation, wanted to be there for the coronation of the new Fire Lady.

Katara peeked around the curtain at the rear of the landing. She couldn't think of a time she had seen so many people. Especially who were all there to see her. Her stomach did flips as the time grew closer. Taking three deep breaths she let the curtain fall shut and began to pace, tugging on her hair as she moved. He think maroon robes felt heavy and suddenly the heat from the Fire Nation climate seemed to settle over her. Just when she was contemplating tearing off her outer garments and fleeing to the turtle-duck pond, a strong, yet gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"Nervous?"

She swung around to face the speaker and in one motion enveloped herself in his strong embrace.

"I feel like I'm going to puke!"

Zuko chuckled, his chest vibrating against her ear. "Don't worry, all you have to do is sit there while they put a crown on your head."

"But shouldn't I say something?"

"Only if you want to," he kissed her lightly on the forehead and smile in return.

Katara met his molten gold eyes and smiled in return.

The gong rang signaling the beginning of the ceremony. "Good luck," he whispered as he moved through the curtain.

Katara shifted her weight and tugged her hair as she waited for her cue.

"It is with great honor I present to you my wife, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

The crowd roared as she walked out onto the landing and took her place at Zuko's side.

"Katara, please kneel," Aang said in his best Avatar voice. He had convinced the Fire Sages that he should be the one to crown her.

"We are all gathered here today to not only celebrate the coronation of a new Fire Lady, but also to witness the momentous occasion of peace! I hereby crown Katara as the first water tribe Fire Lady in history! May this bring good fortune to continued peace!"

Katara rose to a thunderous applause.


	3. Transcend

Katara watched the pyre through blurry eyes. The flames flickered up into the evening sky and cast odd shadows on the ground around.

As the fire shrank as the evening dragged on and the air cooled, people began to turn and leave. They had paid their respects to the late Fire Lord. Still Katara stayed. Not a muscle moved until only embers remained and she was the last standing.

The moon was high and full in the sky. She raised her eyes to look at the soft glow emanating from it. Memories of the past sixty years danced through her mind's eye. Sighing, she closed her eyes and bathed in the pale moonlight, feeling it strengthen her weakening muscles and limbs. A soft smile played at her aged lips.

She and Zuko had lived a good life together. He had transcended his family's reputation and past. He had brought peace to the world with her at his side. He had helped her raise four beautiful children, becoming the father he'd never had. Now he had passed on. Now he could be at complete peace.

Smiling fully now, Katara looked once more at the dying fire of a Fire Lord's grave.

"Take care of him until I get there Yue," she spoke to the moon, glancing up once more before turning and walking toward the twinkling lights of the Fire Nation capital.


	4. Whimsical

The grand hall was filled with dancing, sweaty bodies. Peace had been officially declared, the new Fire Lord crowned, and everyone was celebrating. The Fire Lord himself had thrown a party. Said Fire Lord stood against the side wall, watching as his friends and others danced and ate. He couldn't help but smile at the fun everyone seemed to be having.

His eyes rested on a young girl dressed in a blue dress. Modest as it was, the dress clung in all the right places, accentuating that fact that soon she wouldn't be a girl any longer, but a woman. When her sapphire eyes caught him staring at her, she blushed and began walking his way.

"The new Fire Lord sure knows how to throw a party," she said, standing beside him.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said so," Zuko smirked. "And for a Water Tribe peasant you sure know how to dress for a party."

"His Lordship likes it?" Katara laughed, curtseying before him.

Zuko chuckled despite himself.

Katara rose from her curtsey and Zuko realized how close she was standing near him.

"You look beautiful," he said seriously, getting lost in her soft eyes.

She met his gaze, holding him captive in her eyes' watery depths. Before he could react, she pressed her lips to his. Shocked, he froze, though his instincts slowly started to kick in. his eyes closed and he kissed back, taking in her softness; her sweetness.

Falling forward, slightly off balance, when she pulled back, his mind raced for the words to say. But... Aang! Mai! What does that mean? Those were the things he should have said. But he couldn't make his mouth move to speak.

"Thank you," she said simply.

He watched, in awe and confusion, as she walked away into the party, getting lost in the crowd.


	5. Heartstrings

"Thank you Katara," Zuko whispered weakly, looking up at her from the ground.

Tears welling in her eyes from fear and relief she responded, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Unable to hold them back, the tears began to fall down her face.

Carefully she helped Zuko to his feet. He put on a tough face but she could tell that he was in excruciating pain. Before them, Azula screamed and flailed around, shooting fire from any and every possible place she could bend from. Katara's stomach clenched in shock and disgust at the sight, forcing her to turn away; she pitied to poor princess. Glancing at Zuko she saw that he was watched his sister with a face of stone.

"We should get you inside," Katara whispered. She needed to treat his wound; and he didn't need to see his sister like this any longer.

To her surprise he nodded and took a step forward. Katara rushed to his side when he almost collapsed, wrapping her arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight. He smiled tightly at her in thanks and together they slowly limped to the palace entrance.

Zuko bolted upright, shocked awake by a terrible nightmare. Taking deep breaths, he dug his hands into the soft sheets surrounding him. A little confused, his eyes searched the dimly lit room. Standing at the window with her back to him was Katara.

Flinching in pain from what he now recalled as his lightning wound, he swung his legs over the bedside. Slowly he shuffled across the floor to stand behind Katara, looking out the window over a burnt courtyard and smoking world in the distance.

"Can you tell what's going on?" he asked his voice raspier than usual.

Katara jumped, surprising him that she hadn't noticed his presence. "You should be in bed," she scolded.

Although he couldn't see her face, her voice sounded thick with tears.

Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, she turned into his embrace, warm tears falling against his bare chest. He held her closely until her tears subsided.

Katara pulled away, wiping her wet face. "I think it's over. I think Aang won, but I can't tell for sure. I don't know about anyone else."

Zuko wrapped her in his arms again, "We'll find out soon enough."

He lightly kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her and silently praying to Agni that Uncle and his friends were ok. Images of his sister haunted him. A shudder ran through him when he remembered how she looked after they had defeated her. So broken.

"You almost died," Zuko was surprised when he heard her mutter into his chest. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"Well I'm here. I didn't die, thanks to you," Zuko whispered against her hair.

She hugged him tightly.

He was glad he had chosen her to help him fight Azula. He would never have survived if it had been anyone but Katara.


	6. Faded

Katara stared up at the large tapestry of Zuko hanging alongside the Fire Lords before him. It had been made years ago, when his face was smooth, aside from his scare, and filled with vigor and determination only found in a young man. Before the duties of ruling and parenthood had weighed on his shoulders and chipped away at his physical strength.

"Should I be jealous?" Zuko's voice came from behind her. His hair was pulled partially up into a high bun, the rest falling around his shoulders in a greying waterfall.

"You'll always look like that to me," she smiled, leaning into him, breathing in his warm scent.

Their children were grown and making a name for themselves other than the one their famous parents passed on to them. For years the palace had been a bustling place, from negotiations of peace to the patter of little feet. Now that those things had fizzled out, the palace held an odd silence.

Once again Zuko and Katara found themselves with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company.

Katara sighed as Zuko ran his fingers through her snow white hair.

"I missed this," Zuko whispered.

"Missed what?"

"Holding you without interruption."

Katara looked up into Zuko's gold eyes, the one part of him that never seemed to lose any of the vigor of youth. Letting her instincts take over, she rose to her toes and pressed her lips to his. He drew her in closer and kissed her passionately in return.

For a brief moment she felt as though she was a young water bender of fourteen again. She could do anything she wanted. She could take on the world. And win.

In his arms she was ageless.


	7. Seasons

Katara stepped off the ship and looked around in awe of the majesty of the Fire Nation. She had never really had a chance to admire the place when she was in hiding during the war. The idea had been to stay low, not to going touring. Now she would wake every morning to this place. She would learn about its history and every detail of what made the Fire Nation run and thrive. She assumed that soon the place wouldn't hold the same sort of majesty it did now. Soon she'd become used to it and her small tribe in the south would be filled with majesty.

She silently thanked her preemptive actions to change as she followed a small guard to the port house where Zuko would be waiting for her. The sun beat down on everything it could touch. The air was dry and made her wish she could have a drink. Even in her light Fire Nation clothes that she had adopted during the war she was warm and threatening to break a sweat. Watching the guards dutifully march along in their armor made her pity them. No matter how well ventilated the uniforms must be, they had to be dying. Of course they were used to the heat after living in the Fire Nation for so long and being fire benders. Her skin was used to the frigid cold of snowstorms and ice.

Finally they reached the port house. Katara could just make out Zuko standing in the doorway dressed in a casual tunic and pant ensemble. The tunic fell open, revealing his well sculpted chest. Katara smiled at the sight of him waiting for her. Unable to contain her excitement she ran through the guards and jumped into his open and waiting arms.

"I've missed you," he muttered into her hair.

"I've missed you too," she sighed back.

They stood for a moment in each other's arms. When the guards seemed to get uneasy and unsure of what to do Katara pulled back, looking into Zuko's scarred face. "Shall we go to the palace?"

Zuko smiled and took her by the hand, leading her out of the port house and toward the royal plaza. "I decided we could walk, if that's alright with you."

"Of course! I'd love to see everything," Katara replied, craning her neck to take in the elegant buildings and bustling streets and markets.

Everyone they passed bowed slightly at the young Fire Lord and his soon to be wife. Katara couldn't help but blush. Even as a hero of the world she felt uncomfortable with so much attention and reverence. Glancing at Zuko she saw that he seemed un-phased by it. She supposed it made sense, seeing as he had grown up in this environment.

"It's so different from the Southern Water Tribe, even now that we've begun rebuilding it to its former glory."

Zuko chuckled, "There are a lot more people here. And the Fire Nation was relatively untouched during the war, seeing as we were the ones raging it."

Katara nodded in agreement, still in awe of the city.

When they finally made it to the palace, she was coated in a thin layer of sweat. She barely felt tired but she did feel like she needed a long, cold drink and swim.

"Can I have some water?"

"What is the heat too much for you?"

Katara blushed at the challenging way he said it. "I'm just not used to it," she snapped a little too forcefully in defense.

"I'm kidding Katara. Follow me and we'll get you a drink." Zuko squeezed her hand and pulled her along.

She was embarrassed at her outburst but she felt like she had been rung dry and couldn't help her temper.

Sipping her water, she and Zuko sat outside by the turtle-duck pond, watching the sunset. Sighing, she leaned against his shoulder, enjoying this quiet moment with the man he loved. The heat subsided a little as the sun got lower in the sky and she felt better after getting some water.

Looking out over the garden she began to come to terms with the fact that she would just have to learn to live in this eternal summer, and that her dreams would be filled with her winter.


End file.
